Matt's Corner
by LunaDance506
Summary: If you have questions for me, I'll answer them...If Mello hasn't stolen my computer.
1. Message to All

Hello people of the world who own computers

Hello people of the world who own computers! I guess most of you know my name, but for those who don't, I'm Matt. I'm going to be answering any questions any of you may have about…well…anything. Well, I guess that's all you need to know for now…. I look forward to your questions! I should be hacking now…so I'll hear from you soon….

Oh, crap! Here comes Mello…he looks pissed…

Bye!


	2. Player's Log 1

Hi Matt

Hi Matt!  
I have questions. When did you start smoking? What's your favorite video  
game? What's it like having Mello as a best friend? Hmm...that's all. For now .

**the reason you miss me**

The reason you miss me,

Hmmm. I started smoking when I was around 16. Mello and I were already getting into all sorts of illegal crap so….One thing led to another.

My favorite video game? That'd be _Final Fantasy: Dirge of Cerberus._

Mello is sort of like a PMSing girl sometimes… but he's one of the best friends a guy could have.

Here are some questions:  
1) Did you know that there's an "Ask Near" on ? Your comment on it?  
2) What are your goggles supposed to be used for?  
3) How come both you and Mello died during the anime, but you are still  
answering questions for fans on this website? (Some miracle bringing you back  
from the dead? Or is there access to internet in... wherever you went after  
you died?)  
4) Do you like chocolate?  
5) Do you have coughing fits from smoking so much?  
6) Are you nearsighted from playing all those video games?  
That's all for now. (Wave)

**Dark McCloudy**

Dark McCloudy,

Awesome pen name by the way.

I was aware, and I think it's good that Near's finally catering to his fangirls.

I have a higher degree of photosensitivity than most, meaning I'm more sensitive to bright light. The goggles are so that I don't hiss, cover my eyes and scream, "IT BURNS!" Or so Mello says.

Umm…I don't even remember dying. All I saw was a shiny white light and Princess Zelda was beckoning to me. I followed her and well….Here I am. And there's high-speed internet here. Faster than what I'm used to…pardon my French, my piece of crap Mac.

I like chocolate, but sometimes the way Mello eats it makes me feel sick.

Yeah, sometimes.

No.

Dude, where the piñata is the strap to your goggles? I just don't see it!  
fancy a haircut?

**Jhalya**

Jhalya,

It's there, believe me. Watch. (snaps strap on the back of my head)

No, I wouldn't fancy a haircut right now.

Hello Matt. I have one and only one question for you...

dramatic pause

What do you think of Mello? ;3 And be honest, is there some kind of  
relationship between you two? 83

-Kawazoe Michiyo  
(P.S. Tell Mello I said "Hi" xD)

Kawazoe Michiyo,

Your name's a mouthful. Do you mind if I call you Kawa-chan?

…I'll take that as a "yes".

Mello says "Hi."

Mello is my BEST FRIEND. Not my LOVER.

Well, at least, not that _I _know about.

_**Until next time! Keep on askin' and I'll keep on answering!**_

_** Matt**_


	3. Player's Log 2

What are you usually doing at 1 a

What are you usually doing at 1 a.m.?

Do you ever feel the need to randomly hug Mello? Or Near? Or L?

Can I give you a hug? hugs anyways

ApatheticDiversion

ApatheticDiversion,

blushes at being hugged

At 1 A. M.? Sleeping. Or playing Tetris, but that's another story for another day…

I like random hugs, but Mello doesn't feel the same way. That's the reason for my black eye…I tackle-hugged him and got slugged in the eye. I hardly ever saw L, so a random hug would be un-needed. Near didn't seem to mind the hugs, he just sat there.

Hi again!  
Ohh I like that game. I have asthma so I can't smoke. Do you drink too? Wow does Mello ever hurt you?  
P.S. Tell him I said "hey"

**The reason you miss me**

The reason you miss me,

Aww, you have asthma? That majorly sucks.

I drink on occasion, but not so much after the… "Rum Incident". Use your imagination for that one.

Mello only hurts me when I try to hug him… ( see above letter) Oh! And he says "Hey" and is wondering why all these people are saying hi to him.

o okies I get it now! wow I'm stupid. okies I guess I have a question.  
so Matt I only this may seem like a weird question but its been bugging me 4eva and I need 2 no  
i only watched the anime version of death note and u had like 1 line thruout the entire anime  
did u have more speaking parts in the manga? r u aware that ur an anime character? lols XDXDXD

**Sasukez**

Sasukez,

I'm not really sure how to answer this one…I'll hit you back when I come up with one.

Hey Matty-Poo!

so, what is your fave artist/band?  
what's your fave food?  
can I have a hug?

I Love Chu! Bye!

**XxxIchigoBeyondxXx**

XxxIchigoBeyondxXx,

Matty-Poo, huh? That's a new one on me.

My favorite music? I'm gonna stick with the old standby, My Chemical Romance. Oh, and Motion City Soundtrack.

Oranges. Mello complains I smell like a Florida orange grove.

Sure, if you really want one. hugs

**YOU CANNOT DENY THE LOVE, MATT!! I KNOW YOU LIKE HIM!! 8D**

Anyways, onto my question. Do you know Charlie the Unicorn? And if so, can you recite a line from it?

And yes, you can call me Kawa-chan.

-Kawazoe Michiyo

Kawa-chan,

Umm…uhhh…blushes I'm not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.

Yes, I know Charlie the Unicorn. Does "It's Candy Mountain, Charlieeee!" ring any bells?

Wow, I said that out loud. Mello is now laughing his ass off.

**Hello Matt,**  
**#1: I'd just like to state that when I die, I hope to die like you. Not old and pitiful, but youthful and cocky...And possibly being shot to death multiple times. How did that feel, Mr. I-got-the-definition-of-owned-strewn-upon-me?  
#2:Are you Cyberpunk? You sure look cyberpunk, act cyberpunk, and have the overall stench of a cyberpunk. Are you?  
#3:I frequently forget your real name. Isn't it Male Jeebus?  
#4:If you had a Death Note, how would you use it?  
The Fictlizuh**

The Fictlizuh,

Umm…Thanks? Did you just ask me how it felt when…? Oh my God. Okay, to say the least, it hurt like hell.

Cyberpunk…? I guess so. I didn't know there was _actually _a word for the way I am..

My name is Mail Jeevas. You were close, I'll give you credit for that.

Simple answer: I wouldn't, quite honestly. If it were up to me, I'd burn the damn thing.

_**Okay, one more batch of e-mails down! God knows how many more to go. You keep e-mailing, until next time! **_

_**Matt **_


	4. Player's Log 3

**Yeah majorly. I'm kinda "out-growing" it though.  
O.O um okay I'll try. Ah! You glomped Mello and he gave you a black eye? That's mean. I did that to my friend and she stabbed me in the eye with a pencil. Major owies. Where did you get your car? It's awesome by the way. Ever since I was like two I have wanted one like that. And where do you buy your clothes? I have seen kinda like em but the vest not as long.  
Well Mello its because your better than Near. (Please describe his dancing)**

The Reason You Miss Me

The Reason You Miss Me,

My car…? I don't really remember…It might've been stolen.

Hmm…I get my clothes at different places, mainly Hot Topic.

Mello is…doing a combination of CaramellDansen and the Numa Numa. Oh my god… (Pulls out video camera)

**Dear Matt,**

First off please tell Mello that he rocks and so deserved to catch Kira instead of that brat Near. You rock too Matt ^_^

My first question is do you or Mello play any sort of instrument? If so, what kind of music do you like to play?

What's you're favorite movie?

Do you like to read? If so, what books?

And lastly, did either of you really get to know Sayu while she was around? Like, did either of you just talk to her sometimes?

Bye guys!  
The Thirteenth Stalker

The Thirteenth Stalker,

The Thirteenth Stalker, huh? What happened to the other twelve?

Anyway.

Mello is gloating over the fact that so many people like him.

I used to play piano, but of course I whined until Roger let me quit lessons. Guitar Hero's better anyway.

I'd have to say _Stay Alive. _I normally don't watch horror movies, but this had a killer video game in it… It was good though. Go see it.

I definitely read; I like supernatural stuff mostly. You know, dragons and vampires and other ghosties?

Mello didn't, but I did. She's a nice girl when you get to talk to her, but her brother is an insane piece of shit. Pardon my French.

**Hi Matt!  
Ok a few questions...  
1. Did you ever live in a garbage can? I've been wondering it ever since I saw a weird pic of you online and it's been bugging me...  
2. What's the weirdest thing you've ever done? Describe, please.  
3. Has Mello ever done anything really stupid, so stupid it made you laugh?  
4. Can you contact L for me and tell him he owes me my money?  
5. Do you like Star Trek? I DO!  
All for now! Bye, Matt-boy!  
-EowynsPen (Eowyn, to you)**

Eowyn,

Garbage…can…? No. Never… As for that picture, _I thought I burned that!_

Umm… I used to dress as a superhero in the orphanage…I put underwear on the outside of my pants and ON my head. Ugh, I can't believe I mentally relived that…

3. Mello dressed as a male prostitute for Halloween one year…It was VERY stupid of him…he was almost butt-raped about five times.

says your money is in the mail.

5. Not really.

**KYA! I LOVE YOU MATT-CHAN!8D**

Ahem. Anyway.

you ever personally meet L, and if you did, what was your relationship with him?

2. What's your favorite color? (Random, I know...)

That's all...for now. BYE!

PS: Love the stripes. Stripes rock.

**Tikaani**

Tikaani,

L is more like a father figure, in a sense, to me than anything else.

My favorite color…hmm…. Black and red are tied.

Thanks. I like the stripes too.

**...You play Tetris at one in the morning?? Or...are you doing something else?? Naughty Matt. xD**

Anyways, my question is...

Do you know...the muffin man? You know, the one on Dreary Lane?

-Kawazoe Michiyo

Kawa-chan,

(blushes) Um…yeah…Tetris…right.

The muffin man? Yes, I know the muffin man…Why?

Mello wants to know why you're asking such stupid questions. His words, not mine.

**MATT! XD holla como estas!  
lol ok dude, freakin, geeze I'm spazzing... sorry.**

1. Do you know how awesome you are? Cause, yea, you are made of ownage and win.  
2. Where the hell do you shop? Because I've never seen clothes like yours on the rack.  
3. Even though you claim to be 'just friends', I believe you have dirty thoughts about Mello, correct? I mean, who doesn't?  
4. TOTALLY NOT A QUESTION! -gives you ramen and a hug-  
Tell Mello I think he's effin amazing and give him this. -gives enormous chocolate bar-

XD

**Flamablechoklit**

Flamablechoklit,

…I'm awesome? Thanks!

I shop at Hot Topic. A lot. Mello calls me a girl for it.

(makes sure Mello's not looking) …Yes. I have.

(hugs back) Aw, thanks a lot!

Mello thanks you for the giant bar of chocolate, and wonders why more people don't send gifts like that.

_**Whew, that was a lot! I enjoy being loved, so keep sending questions!**_

_**~Matt**_


End file.
